LETTERS FROM THE HEART
by yupemili
Summary: UN AMOR SEPARADO POR EL HONOR Y EL DEBER... PODRAN BELLA Y DAMON SOBREVIVIR A LA SEPARACION... HISTORIA INSPIRADA EN LA PELICULA DEAR JOHN
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué harias cuando encuentras el amor y este te es arrebatado?,… Dos almas destinadas a estar juntas separadas por el cruel destino.

Para Bella cada dia era una tortura… y para Damon cada dia era una batalla por sobrevivir…

Cuando debes cumplir por tu honor, ser un hombre y dar tu vida para proteger a la mujer que amas…

-Este relato esta inspirado en las maravillosas historias de de S. M. y L.J. Smith y en la hermosas película "DEAR JOHN".


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 0: Prologo

Por fin era legalmente una universitaria… era el comienzo del verano y en primavera ingresaría a mi primer año de universidad… cumpliría mi sueño, ya que me habían aceptado en la facultad de Medicina… Junto a mis padres decidimos viajar a la casa de la playa y pasar un tiempo de "calidad" como familia.

Mis padres se preocupaban más de las cuentas en los bancos que disfrutar un día en la playa… mi padre Charles Swan era un magnate en los negocios internacionales y mi madre Rene era una renombrada diseñadora de alta costura.

Hace unos cuantos años atrás mi vida era diferente… más sencilla, mi familia era muy unida, papa se daba un tiempo todos los días por estar junto a nosotras, mama trabajaba desde casa y mi pequeña hermana y yo disfrutábamos en pleno nuestra juventud… pero no todo es pura felicidad ¿no?, a Cate le descubrieron Cáncer a los 14 años.

Mis padres hicieron todo lo posible para que ella pudiera ganar su batalla, pero no pudo, el día de mi cumpleaños número 16 mi hermana dejo esta tierra, dejando así esta familia rota…

Desde ese día prometí a mí misma poder ayudar a los que lo necesiten, me concentre en mis estudios, no tuve vida social en mis años de instituto, tampoco un novio, mis padres me veían igual que los demás adolecentes y optaron por ignorarme… solo fui yo y el recuerdo de mi pequeña Cate…

Me encerré en mi propio mundo, hice investigaciones acerca del Cáncer y como combatirlo, me concentre en las terapias alternativas, pero la que más me llamo la atención fue la Equino terapia o terapia de los caballos, le suplique a mi padre que mantuviera el Rancho familiar y año tras año arregle aquel rancho para así realizar aquella terapia.

Nunca imagine que este no iba a ser un verano normal… jamás vislumbre que mi suerte cambiara y que lo conociera a El… pero nadie me dijo que el amor que compartiríamos sería muy limitado, que él debía irse para cumplir su deber…

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 18 años y esta es la historia en como aprendí a vivir, amar y sufrir… en como conocí a El… al gran amor de mi vida, la historia en como conocí a mi amado Damon Salvatore…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 1: Primeros Encuentros

Extrañaba el calor, la brisa marina nublando mis sentidos, la paz… la tranquilidad… la vida en la ciudad era demasiado estresante y apresurada…

Camine por la orilla disfrutando el roce de las olas, el cosquilleo era agradable, me detuve por unos instante y gire mi cuerpo hacia el imponente océano… solo llevaba puesto mi bikini azul y sobre este solo una de mis poleras largas semitransparente… seguí mi camino hasta llegar al muelle donde me encontraría junto a mis pocos pero queridos amigos…

Alce mi vista y los vi jugueteando en un costado del imponente muelle, sin pensarlo dos veces camine hasta ellos… Alice fue la primera que me vio y con uno de sus delgados brazos me llamo a su lado… junto a ella estaba su novio Jasper, Emmet mi gran hermano oso, Rosalie su novia y melliza de Jasper y Edward mi mejor amigo quien además tiene un hijo de 2 años el pequeño Anthony, quien es mi adoración…

Al llegar a su lado los salude uno por uno y comenzamos hablar de cosas triviales, pero como era de esperarse mi querido amigo Emmet se le ocurrió jugar con mi pequeño bolso que traía lanzándolo sin querer al océano.

-¡Emmet que hiciste… mi bolso! casi grite… me aterraba perder aquel bolso… ya que era uno de los únicos recuerdos que tenia de mi hermana… y dentro de este estaba la medalla que mama nos regaló a cada una para su última navidad…

-Hermanita no te preocupes voy por el… dijo muy preocupado

Y cuando levante mi mirada vi a mi amigo corriendo a la playa, pero al girar mi rostro quede en blanco me encontré con dos ojos de color azul eléctrico mirándome fijamente, hasta que la voz de Alice me sacó del trance…

-Bella mira Emmet ya está en la playa…

Gire mi rostro hacia Alice y escuche como si alguien hubiera dado un clavado desde mucha altura, entre todos comenzamos a ver qué había sucedido pero no vimos nada, busque de nuevo al chico de ojos azules pero no lo vi…

-Vamos a la playa a buscar a Emmet de seguro también se extravió o quizás se esté ahogando, con el cuerpo de gorila que tiene… dijo Jasper casi riéndose…

-EEhhh hay mi monito no es un gorila, dijo una muy enfadada Rose.

Corrimos a la orilla y vi como emergía del agua aquel chico con mi bolso en su mano, Emmet estaba estático en el playa con el agua hasta las rodilla, al llegar a su lado aquel chico me entrego el bolso y me sonrió… aquel gesto hizo que mi corazón comenzara acelerarse…

-Gra… gracias, dijes aun con millares de mariposas haciendo estragos en mi vientre… -No sabes cuánto te agradezco…

-No importa fue un placer… dijo viéndome a los ojos…

Nos sumergimos en una especie de burbuja, perdiéndonos del mundo que nos rodeaba, cada vez mi corazón aleteaba más y más rápido pensé que en cualquier momento sufriría un ataque cardiaco, pero como siempre mis amigos arruinaron nuestro segundo momento…

-Amigo te lanzaste de un muelle de 6 metros… dijo casi gritando Emmet…

-Guaaauuuu dijo Jasper…

El los observo por una fracción de minuto y volvió anclar su mirada con la mia, y muy suave y con una sonrisa ladina me dijo…

-No fue nada… además estoy acostumbrado hacer cosas en alturas…. Practico surf.

Estaba como embobada viéndolo… hasta que Alice me dio un codazo que agradecí internamente.

-Bueno como haz rescatado el bolso de nuestra amiga es justo que te invitemos a la fogata que realizaremos hoy en la noche… dijo Alice dando saltitos en su lugar.

-No quisiera molestar… enserio no fue nada… dijo aquel chico

-No es ninguna molestia… además sé que en aquel bolso está el tesoro más grande Bella… dijo Edward viéndome… El me conocía muy bien… crecimos juntos aunque él sea por 2 años mayor que yo… siempre estuvo atento a lo que me pasaba y cuando mi familia decidió mudarse una parte de mi corazón se quedó con el…

-En todo caso… dijo Emmet estirando su mano… Emmet para servirte… y aquella modelo aquí a mi lado es mi bella novia Rose…

-Yo soy Alice… dijo mi amiga y tomando de la mano a Jasper continuo… y aquel rubio hermoso es mi novio-futuro esposo y padre de mis hijos… Jasper…

EL aludido solo asintió…

Yo soy Edward Cullen y soy amigo de Bella desde pequeño y aquel campeón (dijo tomando al pequeño Anthony en sus brazos) es mi orgullo… mi hijo Anthony. Como siempre se me dibujo una sonrisa al ver la devoción de mi amigo ante su hijo… a pesar de que esa estúpida de Tania lo abandono cuando el pequeño tan solo tenía 2 meses de vida... era muy hermoso presenciar aquel amor tan puro.

-Un placer dijo aquel chico… yo soy Damon… Damon Salvatore… se giró frente a mi como esperando a que dijera algo y yo como soy un poco distraída reaccione al cabo de unos instantes…

-Perdón… dije apenada… soy Isabella… el enarco una ceja y yo solo sonreí… pero de cariño me llaman Bella….

El me veía con aquellos hermosos ojos me sonrió y tomo mi mano, una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo y al parecer el sintió lo mismo me dio una gran sonrisa de lado que hizo que un suspiro surgiera de mis labios… gracias a dios que Edward decidió socorrerme y dijo…

-Y bien… ¿nos acompañas?...

Damon me vio y dijo… -Si me encantaría…

Tras escuchar su respuesta una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios y sentí un calor inundar mi cuerpo… jamás me sentí hací… solo esperaba que no resultara dañada


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 2: Fogata

Los chicos se enfrascaron en una conversación de surf, autos y otras cosas que no entendimos… mientras que Alice, Rose y yo los observábamos por detrás, pero sabía que las chicas presentían la atracción que tuve por Damon, ya que se daban sonrisas cómplices entre ellas, Anthony iba de mi mano, como de costumbre, siempre al conocer personas nuevas era muy vergonzoso y no hablaba ni interactuaba con nadie hasta que el solo accedía al contacto e interacción… él es un niño muy, pero muy especial él es un niño Autista, cosa que me hace quererlo mucho.

Al llegar cerca de una heladería me tiro un poco de mi blusa sacándome de mis recuerdos, al ver a que se refería tome rumbo al pequeño puesto que se situaba cerca de la carretera, hicimos la fila mientras jugué con el pequeño Anthony en mis brazos, pero en un momento el quedo mirando fijo algún lugar, seguí su mirada hasta encontrarme con los chicos cerca de nosotros, pero Damon en especial no dejaba de vernos fijamente… aquello hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi columna vertebral, así que afiance el agarre al niño en mis brazos cuando estaba por tocar nuestro turno, una fuerte mano se posó en mi hombro haciendo que la misma corriente que sentí momento atrás hiciera acto de presencia, pero al escuchar su voz hizo que mis piernas temblaran…

-Déjame invitar… ¿sí?

No podía encontrar mi voz así que solo asentí, haciendo que mis mejillas se tornaran en un leve rojo, Anthony poso una de sus manos en mis mejillas he hizo que lo mirara a los ojos… una leve sonrisa se instaló en sus pequeños labios y giro su cara a Damon… y dijo…

-Yo quelo Cholate y Nanilla Damon.

Aquello hizo que pestañeara repetidas veces… Damon por su parte me observo y alzo una ceja, yo baje al niño y este se fue corriendo a los brazos de su padre, cuando volví mi rostro aclare las dudas que había entre los dos…

-Él es Autista… solo se comunica con la familia o amigos muy cercanos… lo conozco desde que nació y cuando Edward quedo solo digamos que le ayude los primeros meses antes y después del instituto… prácticamente soy como…

-Su madre… dijo el con un brillo extraño en sus ojos…

-No te equivocas… soy como su tía o algo así… conozco a Edward desde que somos niños y nunca lo he podido ver de esa manera… además él fue mi pilar cuando Cat… no sabes olvídalo… Él ha estado siempre junto a mí y yo junto Él.

El flujo de su mirada era intensa al llegar a la heladería pedí los helados para todos, pero Damon se reía cuando di las instrucciones, sobre todo al de Emmet ya que era un cono con 4 bolas de helado más crema en su tope, y el mío solo pedí de chocolate con vainilla, tal como Anthony, Damon enarco una ceja y yo solo levante mis hombros…

-El aprendió a comer Helado por mí…

Llegamos al grupo y comenzamos a entregar los helados a quienes correspondía, Emmet fue el más Feliz y comenzó a comparar su helado con Jasper… mis amigos siempre serian como niños… seguimos con nuestros recorrido hasta la casa de mis padres, entre juegos y bromas los chicos intentaron de encender la fogata, pero era casi imposible… Damon los veía junto a Edward con sonrisas divertidas…

No me di cuenta que mi móvil estaba vibrando en mi bolsillo de mi bolso así que me fui hasta la casa, ya que sabía que eran mi padres y sería una pelea segura… me acomode en el marco de la puerta deslizándome hasta el suelo, mire por última vez la pantalla y atendí…

-Por fin te dignas a contestar… dijo una muy irritada Rene.

-Perdón madre solo que se me olvido poner el móvil con sonido y estaba afuera…

-No me importan tus explicaciones… bueno te llamaba para avisarte que hoy no iremos a la casa… y creo que mañana tampoco… Isabella te pido que por favor no hagas nada imprudente que afecte nuestro estatus… si

Lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas, la voz de aquella mujer era fría y sin emoción, ya no era cálida como antes… mi corazón se contrajo y tape mi boca evitando la salida de un sollozo, aclare mi garganta y con un hilo de voz respondí.

-Si madre no haré nada que perjudique tu reputación…

-Bueno Isabella creo que debo confiar en ti… no nos llames que estaremos muy ocupados y si necesitas algo tienes tus tarjetas…y sin más termino la conversación…

No se por cuánto tiempo seguí observando la pequeña pantalla, hasta que unos dedos limpiaron las lágrimas que aún se derramaban por mis mejillas… levante mi rostro y aquellos ojos azules que me traían loca desde la tarde estaban hay para mi…

-No te preguntare que pasó… pero te diré que no debes preocuparte por personas que no lo merecen…

Yo solo asentí y me incorpore limpie el rastro de lágrimas y Salí al patio mientras que Damon me seguía, nadie más que Edward se percató de mi estado de ánimo y con tan solo palmotear el asiento junto a él me di cuenta que aún se me notaba la tristeza me gire y vi a Damon di una sonrisa y bese su mejilla, y antes de separarme totalmente de su lado susurre en su oído…

-Gracias… por estar hay…

Él estaba atónito y una sonrisa ladeada se instaló en sus labios… me gire y fui junto a Edward el apoyo su mano en mi rodilla e hizo un leve apretón en ella, le sonreí de vuelta y tome a Anthony en brazos recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré mis ojos, pero la estruendosa risa de Emmet hizo que casi me cayera de mi asiento…

-Cielos chicos creo que debemos de ordenar comida o algo… esta fogata no quiere encender… y creo que el auto de Edward se quedó sin combustible…

-¿Qué? … Emmet dime que no pusiste tus manos en mi volvo… te juro que te dejo sin descendencia…

-Ya Eddy no te pongas así… era por una buena causa… además mi osita fue la de la idea…

-Te juro Emmet que si no te amara tanto te rompería esa bella cara que tienes por soplón…

-Nena tú no puedes vivir sin mi… dijo Emmet guiñando un ojo, cosa que gano un zape en la cabeza por parte de mi rubia amiga…

Todos nos reíamos muy fuerte hasta que Damon se acercó a lo que quedaba de leña carbonizada y junto a un encendedor y unas cuantas bolsas de supermercado hizo un fuego muy grande… todos estábamos con la boca abierta…

-¿Co… como hiciste eso? Dijo un muy anonadado Jasper…

-Damon se encogió de hombros y dijo- Es lo primero que nos enseñan en el ejército… creo que antes de ingresar… a este…

-Espera dijo Emmet rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza… ¿Ejercito?...

-Si dijo Damon soy Soldado de primer rango… en estos momentos estoy en mis días francos… o sea vacaciones… dijo alzando sus hombros…

-Wow eso querido amigo es asombroso… dijo Jasper…

-Si, dijo Alice preparando las salchichas en la fogata, eres toda una caja de sorpresas…

-¿Pero cuanto te queda en el ejército? Dijo Edward tomando a su hijo de mis brazos quien estaba ya dormido…

-12 meses y quedo libre… dijo viendo a mi dirección.

Aquello hizo que mi corazón estallara en un palmoteo muy rápido, desvié la mirada de sus ojos y me gire a Edward…

-Mis padres no vendrán este fin de semana si quieres puedes ocupar el cuarto de Cat… junto al mío…

Este me vio a los ojos sabiendo el porqué de mi cambio de ánimo… solo asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de mi hermana… era el más apto para Anthony ya que estaba intacto y era preciso para un niño… ya que mama nunca quiso sacar sus juguetes ni objetos personales…

-Chicos ya saben que la casa está a su disposición… dije y me gire a Damon… si quieres puedes quedarte… será divertido… después de las 12 Emmet comienza hacer su show y es muy divertido…

El me vio y una duda surco su perfecto rostro… pero Rose fue más rápida que yo para contestar…

-Es sonámbulo… y no dura más de las 2 en pie digamos que es un hijito de mami… dijo guiñando un ojo…

Todos se largaron a reír y Emmet estaba más rojo que tomate ocultando su rostro… pero Damon dejo de reír y me vio.

-Lo siento pero no puedo… debo ir a ver a mi padre… el está solo y creo que ya me debe estar esperando para cenar…

La decepción se cruzó por mi cara, pero Damon fue más rápido y me dijo acariciando mis mejillas…

-Hoy no puedo… ¿pero te… gustaría salir mañana?

Una sonrisa se cruzó en mis labios y mordí mi labio inferior para ocultar mi entusiasmo… y sin dudar acepte le di mi número de móvil y se despidió de los demás, lo acompañe hasta la puerta y cuando nos íbamos a despedir con un beso en la mejillas, ambos corrimos nuestros rostros haciendo que nuestros labios casi… casi chocaran, mis mejillas eran de un fuerte color rojo, al igual que él me sonrió y me beso en mi cara…

-Buena Notte… Bella Dama…

Fruncí mi ceño ante sus palabras… y este me vio y dijo…

-Mis abuelos eran emigrantes Italianos y digamos que nunca aprendieron el idioma de aquí… y crecí escuchando mi lengua natal… además nací en Italia… solo que nos vinimos a América cuando tenía solo 3 años de edad… y te desee buenas noches Bella dama…

Y sin más se giró y se fue por el camino… no lo deje de ver hasta que su silueta desapareció de mis vista, cerré la puerta y un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, pero al levantar mi cabeza di un grito de sorpresa, ya que 5 pares de ojos estaban viendo fijo… solo negué y fui por mi salchicha…

Pero antes de salir totalmente de la casa Edward me tomo del brazo y me dijo…

-Bella voy por combustible para mi auto y provisiones para mañana… deseas algo…

Algo en su tono de voz me llamo la atención, como si fuera enojo… pero lo deje pasar solo negué con mi cabeza y bese su mejilla…- Cuídate si… le dije y este asintió…

-siempre lo hago… y sin más se fue por la puerta principal…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 3: Nuevos Sentimientos…

DPv:

Casi se me terminaba mi franco en casa y debía volver a mi cuadrilla… todo era muy monótono, pero nunca pensé que aquella chica me cambiaria…

Dios… si cuando la vi por primera vez con sus amigos en mi pecho se aceleró mi corazón… cuando vi la desesperación en su rostro por su bolso ni lo pensé dos veces y me arroje al océano, al verla sonreír fue la recompensa más grande… y como interactúa con aquel niño… me hizo ver el gran corazón que posee…

Pero sus ojos son los que más me llaman la atención… son tan hermosos y puros… pero en ellos se esconde un gran dolor… cuando la vi alejarse de todos en la casa, inconscientemente la seguí y al verla llorar me partió el corazón… mis deseos de abrazarla y quitar ese dolor era muy grandes y al no saber cómo ayudar solo se me ocurrió el tomar sus lágrimas…

Se me partió algo dentro de mi ser verla tan triste… un ángel como ella no debía sufrir, y en ese momento descubrí que Bella me había arrebatado mi corazón…

Seguí caminando en la obscuridad de la noche, con el recuerdo latente de aquella muchacha que me cautivo, en mi rostro llevaba una sonrisa de idiota, que era fácil adivinar que era gracias a una mujer… pero mi felicidad me duro muy poco ya que un volvo plateado aparco cerca de mí y al levantar mi rostro vi aquel chico que estuvo siempre cerca de Isabella… aquel chico que tiene ese niño encantador… aquel chico era Edward…

-Damon… ¿quieres un aventón a casa?...

Yo lo observe con una ceja alzada ya que si bien compartimos la tarde ahora se daba de taxi particular sin que sea llamado… asi que sin pensar dos veces responde…

-Gracias amigo… pero no… me gusta caminar.

-Vamos no seas orgulloso además me queda de paso…

No quise dilatar más el asunto y me subí al auto, una vez dentro nos embarcamos en un silencio casi incomodo… hasta que el decidió romper el hielo…

-Veo que hoy te adaptaste muy bien al grupo… incluso Bella te acogió… eso amigo mío es un gran logro…

-No sé a qué te refieres… todos fueron muy amables e Isabella me pareció muy simpática… además de guapa…

-Si ella es… como decirlo… Isabella es la mujer más especial que he conocido…

-Tú la conoces desde hace mucho?

Él no me respondió enseguida solo se mantuvo viendo fijo hacia el camino, dio un gran suspiro y por fin termino con mi debate interno… quería saber todo de ella… por una extraña razón era lo que más deseaba.

-Prácticamente la conozco desde que usaba pañales… cuando era pequeña siempre estaba sonriente, ayuda a quien lo necesitara sin importar siquiera lo digieran sus padres, al crecer su familia tuvo muchos problemas y aquello hizo que Bella cambiara… de la chica amable y risueña, paso a hacer retraída, ya no salía y cuando ella cumplió los 16… literalmente murió en vida… fue su peor año… meses después su familia se mudó y ella volvió al tiempo después…

-Wow… así que Bella no es una adolescente como las otras… o me equivoco.

-Tienes razón en eso… cuando ella se fue me empareje con una chica su nombre es Tania… comenzamos a salir y en una noche desenfrenada concebimos a Anthony… ella jamás quiso al bebe y cuando Bella se enteró de aquello la enfrento, al nacer el pequeño Tania no le prestaba atención y una noche Anthony tuvo mucha fiebre y no sabía qué hacer, lloraba mucho y Tania reclamaba por aquello, lo único que se me cruzo por mi cabeza fue Bella así que no lo pensé dos veces y marque su número… ni siquiera tuve que hablar porque al contestar mi llamada me dijo…- Voy en camino…

-Al cabo de 5 minutos de haber llegado a casa Anthony bajo temperatura y se había tranquilizado… al terminar con él bebe se enfrentó de nuevo a Tania y la hecho de allí… aquello se lo agradezco todos los días de mi vida… estuvo conmigo a cada segundo, me ayudo aprender ser padre…

En mi cabeza solo se encontraba un gran caos… aquella muchacha había sacrificado toda su juventud por sus amigos… aquello era irreal y como soldado no me ha tocado ver aquello en nadie…

-Edward porque Bella esta tan triste… y porque sus padres…

-Eso querido amigo es algo que ella te tiene que contar… lo siento no poder ayudar… pero simplemente no puedo…

Aquello me dejo aún más confundido, Dios aquella chica era un gran y maravilloso misterio, pero la voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos…

-Así que esta mas decir que si la llegas a lastimar…

-Si lo sé y créeme que no sería capaz de lastimarla…

-No amigo hablo enserio si la llegas a dañar tendré que romper un hueso de tu cuerpo… y créeme que si yo no puedo Emmet y Jasper estarán muy encantados de hacerlo…

-Edward cuando digo que nada malo pasara es porque te lo digo con mi palabra de honor… además sería el primer en patearme trasero

-Lo se ella es como un pequeño ángel… ya no hay personas como ella en el mundo… y créeme que el hombre que comparta su vida será el imbécil más afortunado de todos…

Los dos sonreímos ante su comentario y vi en su mirada un pequeño brillo cuando hablaba de ella, una cierta admiración en sus palabras… me había decidido Isabella seria la persona con quien compartiría mi vida si ella me lo permite…

Edward estaciono el auto y dio un gran suspiro giro su rostro y me dijo…

-Jamás la había visto como hoy… hace 2 años que Bella ya no sonreía como lo hizo contigo y créeme amigo me hace muy feliz… por favor cuídala…

Yo solo asentí y me dirigí a mi casa al entrar el auto se alejó y yo me fui a mi habitación… me cambie de ropa y me arroje en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y lo que vino a mi cabeza fue su rostro una sonrisa se instaló en mi cara y los nervios se agolparon en mi cuerpo… haría todo lo posible para que Isabella estuviera junto a mí, cerré mis ojos y deje que el sueño me invadiera y antes de caer en la inconciencia unos bellos ojos chocolate llegaron a mi…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 4: Preparándome para la Primera Cita

BPV:

Después de que Damon se fue nos pusimos a conversar hasta que nos dio las 3 de la mañana, Rose y Emmet durmieron en la habitación de huéspedes, Jasper y Alice durmieron en la habitación de mis padres, pero cuando me estaba por recostar decidí ver a Anthony ya que Edward aún no había llegado, al llegar lo vi tan apacible durmiendo que me costó dejarlo, de a poco me fui acomodando en la cama de mi hermana y sin saber me quede plácidamente dormida a su lado…

Unas leves caricias en mi mejilla me despertaron de mi letargo, abrí perezosamente los ojos y vi a Edward arrodillado junto a Anthony y su mano derecha en mi rostro, al verme sonrió de lado y puso uno de sus largos y finos dedos en sus labios indicándome que guardara silencio, solo asentí y cuando estaba por levantarme me detuvo…

-Quédate esta noche con nosotros… ¿sí?... le gustara verte en la mañana… dijo Edward mirándome fijamente con sus ojos de color esmeralda.

-Yo solo asentí y volví a recostar mi cabeza en la almohada, Edward acomodo suavemente a Anthony al medio de la cama y su tendió a su lado, levanto su rostro y en su mirada vi un cierto brillo que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo, me abrace a Anthony y cuando estaba por cerrar nuevamente mis ojos el susurro de Edward me saco de mi cansancio…

-Fui a dejar a Damon a su casa… y tuvimos una charla de hombres…

Sin querer me incorpore de golpe en la cama provocando que Anthony también se moviera, Edward bajo su mirada y acaricio la pequeña cabeza del niño.

-No puedo decirte que debes hacer Isabella… te quiero como no tienes idea y deseo tu felicidad…

Yo solo asentí, ya que sabía a qué se refería, Edward siempre ha estado junto a mí en todo, desde el momento en que nos conocimos cuando niños y fue mí pilar en la enfermedad y muerte de mi hermana.

-No olvides pequeña que estaré para ti cuando lo necesites…

Unas silenciosas lagrimas bajaron por mi rostro sabía que significaba y el también, jamás pensé que alguna vez sentiría este sentimiento, pero Damon ha despertado en mi cosas que ningún otro ha hecho, solo pude asentir y uno de sus dedos quito la lagrima de mi rostro, me acaricio el cabello y beso mi frente, ante ese contacto cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la inconciencia, pero antes de quedar profundamente dormida escuche a lo lejos un susurro que creí confundir con el murmullo del viento, o eso creí…

-Te amo Isabella… no lo olvides…

A la mañana después fui la primera en despertarme ya que había escuchado golpes y movimientos extraños, Salí de la cama y me dirigí al pasillo, al llegar al hall de la casa vi a Emmet bailando como bailarina de ballet, daba pequeños saltos en la punta de sus enormes pies y de vez en cuando chocaba o se golpeaba con algo, detrás de mí escuche la risa de Jasper quien lo comenzó a grabar con su móvil y solo pude mover mi cabeza ante eso, fui al lado Emmet y con mucho cuidado lo desperté, al verme se sobresaltó y me dijo…

-¿Bella que estas asiendo en mi casa?

-Emmet no estás en tu casa y si destrozaste de nuevo mi sala…

-No me digas que otra vez… Bella no… que hice ahora…

Pero Jasper fue más rápido que yo y exploto en una carcajada e inconscientemente empezó a girar con sus manos sobre su cabeza al igual que lo hizo Emmet.

-Con el ruido que estábamos haciendo llego Rose quien solo se rio de su osito al ver la grabación y Alice dio un zape en la cabeza a Jasper por hacer eso a su hermano.

Después de aquello nos dirigimos a la cocina y comenzamos hacer el desayuno, cuando estaba por terminar de hacer los panqueques para mi Anthony sentí unos brazos que me rodearon mi cintura, levante mi rostro y vi Edward, le sonreí y le puse un poco de masa en su nariz, éste dio una suave risa que inundaron la pequeña habitación y vi unas pequeñas manos aferrase a mis piernas, como era de costumbre ese se había convertido en el saludo de Anthony y mío en las mañanas, gracias a dios que Edward me tenía sujeta sino estaría adorando el suelo en ese preciso momento, ya que el pequeño fue un poco efusivo al casi arrojarse a mis piernas.

Terminamos de preparar el desayuno y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina nos encontrábamos con mis amigos disfrutando un rico desayuno entre risas, pero cuando Emmet nos contaba de unas de sus famosas historias mi móvil comenzó a sonar, me levante de la mesa y al tomar me fije que era un número desconocido, pero cuando estaba por contestar unas manos fueron más rápida que yo…

-Hola… Si aquí esta… no… claro no te preocupes… si está bien, no sabía con quién era que habla Rose pero si eran mis padres se lo agradecería el resto de mi día, pero cuando de sus labios salió la frase… -"Ok Damon yo le digo", mi cara cambio de color a un fuerte rojo.

Todos estaban pendientes de la conversación de mi amiga con aquel chico que me cautivo, cuando Rose finalizo la llamada me vio a los ojos y dijo…

-Bella debes prepararte Damon te vendrá a buscar para su cita… y por qué no nos dijiste nada… Alice corre por el maquillaje, Emmet ve a la habitación y trae mi maleta… rápido, rápido.

En menos de un segundo mis amigos desaparecieron de la cocina y era arrastrada literalmente al baño y arrojada a la ducha aun con mi piyama, me bañe y al salir me arrojaron a la cara un conjunto de lencería a mi rostro, al verlo mi piel se encendía de mil colores diferentes, luego de ponérmelo a regañadientes, rose me puso en hermoso vestido color cielo parecido a los ojos de Damon, Alice me peino dejando mi cabello recogido en media cola y mis rizos se definieron solos, en mi cara solo aplicaron un poco de base de maquillaje una sombra de ojos celeste muy linda y delinearon mis ojos de negro, al terminar mi tortura me vi al espejo y lo que vi me dejo perpleja eso no era yo…

Ellas chocaron sus manos en señal de triunfo y salieron de la habitación, di un gran suspiro y el nervio se instaló en mi cuerpo… cuando estaba por mi quinta respiración la voz de Edward me saco de mi trágico momento, al verlo este estaba recostado en el umbral de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho…

-No debes preocuparte todo… todo saldrá bien… te vez hermosa… dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Solo asentí y di un último respiro él se acero tomo una de mis manos y con la otra levanto mi rostro, volvió a sonreír y me beso en la mejilla…

-Todo saldrá bien… pero por cualquier cosa me llamas… si

-Edward…

-Solo promételo Bella… me llamaras si algo malo pasa…

-Si Edward te lo prometo…

Este asintió y salió de la habitación, me gire al espejo y camine hasta mi mesa de noche, saque el joyero de mi abuela y tome la cadena de mi hermana, acaricie el dije y me la puse…

-Cate no me dejes sola…

En cabo de unos segundos el sonido de una bocina de auto me saco de mis cavilaciones… sabía quién era y mi corazón palpito a mil por hora… Salí de mi habitación y al llegar a la puerta di el último suspiro, abrí y me quede en shock al ver a Damon… simplemente estaba Wow… sexi… una sonrisa ladina quedo tatuada en su rostro y fue a mi encuentro, al llegar a su lado me tomo una de mis manos e hizo que girara sobre mi eje, cuando lo hice por segunda vez mis ojos captaron que en la ventana del living 5 cabezas y media que se asomaban a hurtadillas viendo a Damon y a mí tras el cristal de la ventana, ante aquello solo di un bufido por lo bajo.

-Estas radiante… _Cara Mia, __le donne sonno piú belle che ho visto nella mia vita (eres la mujer más bella que he vista en mi vida)… _dijo besando el dorso de mi mano.

Un leve rubor cruzo mis mejillas, jamás había escuchado tan bien y sexi un idioma en mi vida, y maldije a mi anatomía por aquello, el solo sonrió ante aquella reacción de mi ligero cuerpo y vio sobre mi hombro y cuando diviso a mis amigos solo negó con la cabeza, se acercó a mi oído y me dijo…

-Te parece si nos vamos… y dejamos a nuestros espectadores…

Yo solo sonreí a le tome su mano, el me dirigió a su auto y dio la vuelta hasta la puerta del piloto y antes de subirse al interior levanto sus pulgares en dirección a mis amigos, las chicas hacían el mismo movimiento con los pulgares, y en cambio los chicos le mandaban miradas asesinas al pobre Damon, Anthony me decía adiós con su manito alzada y Edward… solo me observaba…

Me gire a Damon y una sonrisa cruzo en mis labios al ver que en su rostro también había una igual… nos quedamos viendo unos momentos a los ojos y con la voz más sensual que había escuchado jamás dijo…

-Es hora de nuestra cita… _Lille_ (pequeña)

…

Si lo sé no tengo perdón de dios… me disculpo ya que he tardado un siglo en actualizar…. Pido perdón y prometo volver a ponerme al corriente en mis historias… gracias aquellas que me han apoyado y les invito a pasar en otras historias… besitos los quiero mucho

MILI


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 5: LA CITA Y ABRIENDDO MI CORAZON

Me encontraba en el auto junto a un dios de ojos azules… mi cuerpo se encontraba tensado y mi respiración no ayudaba mucho el pequeño espacio del auto se encontraba impregnado a la fragancia varonil de Damon… su dulce aroma varonil mezclado con una fragancia que hacia imaginarse en las nubes, hacia que mis manos sudaran ante la expectación…

Durante el trayecto nos dábamos sonrisas cómplices y una que otra mirada, mi corazón iba a mil por horas… Dios solo te ruego no echar a perder este día junto a Damon… Kate hermana no me abandones…

Al parecer Damon capto mi nerviosismo ya que cuando estuvimos en un semáforo llevo mi mano izquierda a sus labios depositando un suave beso en el dorso de esta… todo el aire que creía haber en mis pulmones se escapó en un suave suspiro.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más estaciono el auto en el mercado del pueblo, se bajó del auto y avanzo a mi puerta, me ofreció su mano para poder descender del coche, al llegar a su altura me vio a los ojos y una hermosa sonrisa cruzo por sus labios, la cual me inspiro confianza y serenidad.

Caminamos de la mano por la orilla de la playa acercándonos a los puestos de comida, cada cierto tiempo Damon acercaba mi mano a sus labios haciendo que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

Llegamos a un puesto de flores y Damon me obsequio una hermosa rosa de color azul, al entregármela la acerque a mi nariz e inhale su dulce aroma, al abrir mis ojos Damon me observaba como una ilusión frente a él, le sonríe tímidamente y sin querer hice aquel gesto que compartíamos con Kate cada vez que estábamos nerviosas mordí mi labio inferior, Damon alzo una de sus manos y acaricio mi rostro con tanta ternura que cualquiera pensaría que acariciaba una muñeca de porcelana, con su pulgar retiro suavemente mi labio de mis dientes, nos estuvimos viendo a los ojos por más tiempo de lo normal y lentamente su rostro se acercaba al mío, ya casi a unos escasos centímetros y al tener su cálido aliento tan cerca comencé a cerrar mis ojos y dejar que el momento me consuma, pero el alago de una pareja de ancianos nos sacó de nuestra burbuja…

-Mira Ian que hermosa pareja… se parecen a nosotros de jóvenes…

-Querida interrumpes el momento… pero si se nota el amor entre ellos…

Con Damon nos volvimos a ver y un sonrojo se instaló entre nosotros mismos, sonreímos y seguimos nuestro camino hasta un restaurant en la playa, el lugar era acogedor y hermoso sus mesas estaban ubicadas en la arena frente al mar, Damon me ayudo a sentarme corriendo mi silla y él se ubicó al frente de mí.

-Puedo decir que te ves hermosa el día de hoy… dijo viendo a los ojos.

-Gracias… las chicas me ayudaron o más bien jugaron a Barbie Bella…

Damon solo sonrió y movió su cabeza en resignación -Y bien Bella… me gustaría saber de ti, desde que te vi ayer no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza…

Yo solo me sonroje aún más si fuera posible… pero sentí que podía confiar en el… sonreí y comencé con mi relato…

-Soy hija del matrimonio Swan-Dywer, estudiante de medicina de primer año, amiga de toda la vida de Edward Cullen, me encanta ayudar a los demás y no soy muy sociable… mis únicos amigos son los que ya conociste Alice, Emmet son primos de Edward, Rose y Jasper son mellizos y parejas de los últimos dos, crecí junto a Edward y sus primos eran los 5 inseparables…

-Espera… dijo Damon… ¿5?

Titubee un poco pero si él quería conocer mi historia se la diría…- Si 5. Edward, Alice, Emmet, yo y mi pequeña hermana Kate…

-Tienes una hermana que genial porque no me lo habías dicho…

Trague en seco y mis ojos se cristalizaron en el acto… Damon al ver mi cambio de ánimo se levantó de su silla y se arrodillo a mi lado tomo mi cara entre las suyas y con mucho cuidado limpio las lágrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos.

-Bella si no quieres contarme no importa… solo no te pongas así… lo siento si te hice sufrir… yo… este… no era mi intención…

Tome un gran respiro por mi nariz y con una valentía que no sabía que tenía levante mi mano a su rostro, era una ilusión… jamás nadie a parte de mis amigos se había preocupado de mí, o solo se había interesado en mis sentimientos por deber, ni siquiera mis padres se preocupaban de mis sentimientos yo solo era para ellos la carcasa de una hija de su familia ideal ante los ojos de sus amigos…

-Damon deseo hacerlo… solo que… antes debemos ir a otro lugar… este solo me vio y asintió, comenzamos acercar nuestros rostros por segunda vez en el día, casi faltaban unos míseros centímetros pero el sonido de mi celular nos sacó del trance… ¡Que suerte la mia!... di un suspiro de resignación y saque mi celular de mi bolso al ver la pantalla y mi ceño se frunció…

-Iré a ordenar deseas algo en especial…

Yo lo mire y sonreí… -No soy una chica que le gusten las hojas… así que no molesta comer carne o mariscos… el solo sonrió ante mi comentario y asintió, camino hacia dentro del local, cuando su figura desapareció de mi campo de visión tome el celular entre mis manos y lo conteste…

-Si no es algo de vida o muerte no te volveré hablar el resto de mi vida… dije enojada y tratando de sonar amenazante… aunque no hubiera sonado como tal.

-Bella… perdón mi niña… pero ya no doy más por la intriga… digo ya no damos más… ¿Estas Bien?...

-Edward estoy bien… si… no te preocupes sabes que cualquier cosa sería la primera persona a quien llamaría… te quiero y lo sabes…

El solo dio un gran suspiro y repuso –Tus padres acaban de llegar…

-Dios ¿por qué?... sabía que esto era muy perfecto…

-Bella hay algo más que debes saber…

-Edward me estas asustando que sucede…

-Bella… amor… ellos no vinieron solos… ellos están con…con… Stefan…

-¿Qué?... no puede ser Edward porque tenía que ser el… que suerte la mia… Edward por favor distráelos hasta que llegue… por favor ayúdame…

-Sabes pequeña que por ti hago lo que quieras… y no te preocupes que junto a Emmet y Jasper le haremos un día que no va a olvidar jamás… solo te pido que te cuides si… no quiero ir preso tan pronto… primero debo criar a Anthony…

-Gracias Edward no sé qué haría sin ti… y no te preocupes que no dejare que algo te pase y si es necesario te ayudo a ocultar el cuerpo… pero no el de Damon… y yo también te quiero… eres alguien muy importante para mi…

-Te voy a estar esperando cuando regreses…

-Edward… dije en tono de reproche.

-Bella solo… yo… te am…

Pero cuando Edward estaba por terminar su frase llego Damon a la mesa y perdí toda atención a la conversación con Edward… sabía que se iba a molestar después pero no podía prestar atención a nadie más que no fuera él.

Comimos entre risas y anécdotas me conto de sus primeros meses en el ejército y en cómo le costó el acostumbrase a los entrenamientos, en cuanto realizo su primera campaña y cómo fue su traslado hacia Irak… hasta los días de hoy… al terminar la comida y en tener una pequeña disputa en quien iba a pagar la cuenta nos dirigimos a ningún lugar en particular… caminamos y jugueteamos entre nosotros… era perfecto… sabía que debía contarle mi pequeño secreto y sabía que el comprendería mi dolor… cuando estábamos por llegar a unos puestos de artesanía me gire y quede frente a él y le dije…

-Me gustaría enseñarte un lugar especial para mí…

El solo sonrió y asintió con su cabeza, nos dirigimos a su auto, y le indique el camino al Rancho de mi familia… al cabo de unos minutos estábamos frente a las grandes puertas de madera, una sonría involuntaria se cruzó por mi rostro y Damon se percató de mi cambio de humor… me baje del auto y me encamine al interior de la propiedad… Damon me seguía a una distancia prudente… pero no muy lejos… casi rozaba su brazo al mío…

Caminamos hasta llegar a la caballeriza cerré mis ojos por un instante y pude imaginar a Kate corriendo por el césped mientras yo ensillaba a llovizna nuestra yegua favorita…

Me gire a mi compañero y abrí mi corazón…

-Este es el Rancho de mi familia… mi padre intento venderlo ya que aquí están casi todos nuestros mejores recuerdos como familia… Damon solo frunció el ceño y yo continúe…

-Mi padre lo mando a demoler pero logre que me cediera el lugar… aunque no alcance a que demolieran la mitad de la caballeriza, Edward, y los chicos me han ayudado en sus reparaciones, aunque como ves no está terminado… Damon solo asintió ante mi relato así que continúe…

-Soy hija del matrimonio Swan- Dywer como te dije, éramos una familia muy unida, mama, papa, yo y mi hermana pequeña Kate… quien era dos años menor que yo, Kate siempre andaba revoloteando a su alrededor… y pareciera que nunca se le acababan las baterías…

-Cuando tenía 14 años Kate comenzó a sentirse mal… mama pensaba que era algún virus estomacal… pero no mejoraba, mis padres visitaron a médicos muy importantes y ninguno llegaba a un diagnóstico correcto, un día me levante muy temprano y decidí salir a cabalgar, cuando estaba por subirme a Llovizna Kate apareció por el umbral de la puerta, me pidió que la sacara a dar un paseo, la subí con cuidado a la yegua y la lleve de las riendas hasta el lago… al llegar allá Kate se bajó y sumergió sus pies en el agua, deje a la yegua pastando cuando la voz de mi hermana me saco de mi tarea…

-Bella… sabes que te quiero verdad…

-Porque dices eso enana te sientes bien…

-Solo quiero que sepas que eres mi modelo a seguir… estoy muy orgullosa de ti…

Yo miraba sin comprender las palabras de mi hermana… estuvimos un rato sin decir nada, cuando decidimos volver Kate estaba con otro semblante como si estuviera en paz consigo misma…

Damon me prestaba atención hasta el último detalle que le hablaba, tampoco me interrumpía, camine hasta el césped y me senté sujetando mis piernas, él se sentó a mi lado y continúe mi relato…

-Pasaron dos semanas desde nuestra salida y Kate cada vez empeoraba más… hasta que una mañana mientras estaba peinando su larga cabellera dorada mama subió a la habitación de mi hermana y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello… sin saber que sucedía Salí de la habitación y cuando estaba llegando a la sala escuche la voz de mi padre junto a otra…

-Seguro Billy que ese es el resultado…

-Si amigo le hemos hecho todos los exámenes que se conocen y todos apuntan lo mismo… Tu hija tiene Leucemia…

Literalmente mi mundo se derrumbó cuando escuche eso… mi corazón se partió en pedazos y comprendí porque mi mama había reaccionada de esa manera… sin saber que hacer Salí de la casa y corrí sin fijarme a donde iba hasta que mis piernas no dieron más… caí sobre mis rodillas y permanecí hay hasta que sentí que me cargaban… no supe quién era en ese momento solo me aferre a ese cuerpo con todas mi fuerzas… al llegar a casa mi salvador me dejo en el suelo y fui recibida por una abofeteada en mi rostro al alzar mi cara vi a mi madre con la mano alzada y su rostro sombrío…

No llore, sabía que me lo merecía… pero no dije nada en protesta, subí a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama, no podía dormir y en medio de la obscuridad visualice a Kate al lado de mi cama, se ubicó a mi lado y nos abrazamos estuvimos toda la noche así…

A la semana después ella comenzó con los tratamientos de quimio terapia y su cuerpo comenzó a deteriorarse poco a poco… Primero comenzó a perder su cabellera… cada vez que la peinaba se le caían mechones dorados… y cada vez que eso sucedía una parte de mi lloraba por dentro… luego comenzó a perder peso y una anemia se apodero de su frágil cuerpo…

Al cabo de un año Kate era un cadáver en vida cada vez más delgada y con menos color en su rostro… al pasar el tiempo su cuerpo rechazo la quimio y comenzaron las transfusiones directas, muchas veces tuve que dar mi sangre ya que poseemos un tipo de sangre escaso… y cuando llego mi cumpleaños número 16 Kate pidió salir del hospital para estar junto a mi… ese día solo fuimos las dos… mama se había distanciado de mí y papa solo se concentraba en métodos o tratamientos para Kate…

Ese día mi hermana me dio el mejor regalo que podía haber recibido… ella me dio el ultimo día de su vida… cuando estábamos acostadas en el techo de la casa viendo las estrellas ella me dio una caja de terciopelo al abrirla, me encontré con la sorpresa de su relicario que ambas había recibido para la última navidad feliz que tuvimos como familia…

-Es para que me lleves junto a ti siempre… y cuando me necesites sepas que estoy junto a ti…

Esa mañana mi hermana ya no estaba a mi lado, en vez de ella solo había su cuerpo sin vida con una expresión serena en el rostro… baje las escaleras me puse mi abrigo y Salí por la puerta de la cocina que da a la casa de Edward, este me vio salir y me siguió al bosque camine y camine… pero al llegar inconscientemente al lago caí en mis rodillas y llore todo lo que no había sacado de mi cuerpo… sentí los brazos de mi amigo al mi alrededor mí y deje que él me consolara, Edward siempre fue mi apoyo en todo momento, aunque cada vez me retraía y no sacaba mi dolor a relucir … cuando ya no di más deje que me cargara en sus brazos

Llegamos a mi casa y ya todo estaba listo… la urna… la gente… mis padres… desde ese día nada fue normal… no solo perdí a mi hermana y amiga… sino que también a mi familia…

-Damon esto solo lo sabe Edward y Emmet… los demás solo saben que mis padres no eran así y que resguardan las apariencias.

-Bella yo… tu… tu eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido… haz pasado por mucho pequeña a tan corta edad…

Yo solo lo vi y una lagrima bajo por mis ojos… él se acercó y la retiro de mis rostro

Le di una sonrisa pero unas gotas de lluvia nos trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, corrimos como dos niños hacia la caballeriza y nos refugiamos bajo una plancha de madera, al cruzarse nuestros ojos acercamos nuestras caras y para que esta vez nadie nos pueda interrumpir me arme de valor y tome su pulcro rostro entre mis manos y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso…

Era la primera vez en muchos años en que abría mi corazón… la primera vez que relate la historia completa y no solo los trozos que Edward y Emmet conocen… la primera vez que deje que mi corazón no me perteneciera…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 6: Vuelta a mi horrible realidad.

Después de aquel maravilloso beso con Damon, nos miramos fijamente ver y nos volvimos a besar unas cuantas veces más… estaba en mi nube personal… pero todo no puede ser maravilloso, cuando estábamos mojados a ya no poder más mi estúpido móvil sonó con aquella canción de Halloween que mi amiga Alice puso para reconocer a mis padre…

No quería dejar de besar sus labios y al parecer él estaba igual o peor que yo… pero el molestoso aparato nos terminó de separar, me daba vergüenza que Damon escuchara a mi madre para ella desde lo de Kate he sido una vergüenza al apellido Swan… el vio al parecer mi cambio de ánimo y apretó la tecla de contestar… pero el no imagino lo que vendría… bueno ni siquiera yo misma…

-Así que al fin te dignas a contestar… sabía que eras de esas chicas… lo único que te pedí fue que guardes las apariencias… Dios Isabella… hemos traído a Stefan ya que quería verte… y que me encuentro… mi propia casa invadida por tus amigotes y sus parejas… no quiero imaginar que hicieron… deseo con todas mis fuerzas que pronto te vayas a la universidad para dejar de ver tu rostro… y dejar de soportarte…

No escuche mas ya que Damon arrojo el aparato lejos, sentí mis mejillas arder no de vergüenza sino de rabia, y mis ojos eran borrosos por las lágrimas que surcaban mis pómulos… esta era mi realidad, la miserable vida que tenía…

-Me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a su carro, no dijimos nada en el camino de regreso, mi vista estaba clavada en la ventanilla del auto y de reojo vi su mano aferrada al volante, sus nudillos estaban más que blancos y eso en mis años de experiencia con papa no era buena señal, al entrar a la ciudad lo mire puse una de mis manos en la suya, este me sonrió y estaciono a una cuadra de mi casa, sabía lo que estaba haciendo… no quería más problemas para mí, trate de apartar mi mano de la del pero me lo impidió… en vez de eso, me jalo y me beso de una manera demandante, cuando termino el beso suspiro acerco su frente y la apoyo en la mia…

-Si necesitas ayuda no olvides que ahora yo estoy aquí para ti…

Al escuchar eso hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir y en mi pecho aflorara un nuevo sentimiento… por fin en mucho tiempo me sentí amada… me sentí bien…

-Gracias Damon… por darme un día inolvidable…

-No hermosa gracias a ti… solo te pido que no te alejes porque no lo permitiré…

Llevo una de mis manos a su pecho sin despegar su frente de la mia me vio con aquellos ojos eléctricos y con la voz más encantadora que habría escuchado dijo las palabras que me dejaron sin aliento…

-Esto ya no me pertenece… te lo estoy obsequiando… y daría lo que fuera para estar a tu lado de la forma que tu desees… eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido…

Yo solo sonreí ante su comentario pero sabía que tenía que irme… y al parecer también lo sabía… di un último suspiro y me gira a la puerta al salir un escalofrió me recorrió ya que la lluvia no había menguado, cuando ya estaba por llegar a la cuadra de mi casa alguien jalo de mi brazo dejándome frente a frente a Damon… este me tomo de la cara y me volvió a besar, al terminar me dijo…

-No te despediste y no me quedare tranquilo hasta que aceptes salir nuevamente conmigo…

Yo aún estaba aturdida por su acto así que solo asentí, y me alza en mi pies para volver a besarlo, pero un carraspeo nos separó… a regañadientes me separe de Damon y al ver que era Edward supe que lo que me esperaba no era bueno…

-Bella… ya no puedo esperar más… digo los chicos ya no soportan a Stefan… y tu padre está furioso…

-Espera… dijo Damon ¿Stefan?... frunciendo el ceño…

Solo cerré mis ojos y evite maldecir en voz alta... gracias a dios que mi amigo estaba hay.

-Es un Idiota que este atraído por Bella y si el muy imbécil se compromete con ella sus familias formaran una alianza… pero él es un cretino de primera… siempre anda molestando a Bella y…

-Es hijo de un candidato electoral y mi padre desea que los apellidos se unan… es un estupidez digamos que hasta el momento se cree como una especie de novio y cada vez que puede me asecha…

-Bella de verdad si quieres podemos irnos de aquí… mi padre no se molestara en que te vayas a mi casa… y así… estarías más segura…

Vi como Damon se ponía nervioso se veía tan lindo… me mordí mi labio inferior ante su nerviosismo, se preocupaba de mi… pero el semblante de Edward cada vez era más opaco…

-Salvatore… no te preocupes yo siempre me he encargado de que nada le suceda… y si te la llevas será peor… además ella no es nada tuyo…

Vi que Damon lanzaba una mirada seria a Edward mientras este taladraba a Damon con la suya… nada de eso me gusto… pero la lluvia no paraba y cada vez estábamos más mojados… y el hecho que solo estaba con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo por el agua no iba a permitir que algo me pasara… Damon estaba igual que yo solo que su camisa se adherido a su pecho mostrando su trabajado cuerpo… y Edward no se quedaba atrás jamás me había fijado pero mi amigo estaba casi a la par de Damon… pero no podría verlo con otros ojos nunca podría verlo como Damon…

Ellos seguían con su duelo de miradas pero un estornudo que salió de mi nariz hizo que volvieran a la realidad… Damon solo se acercó y volvió a besar castamente mis labios y se fue a su auto… antes de subirse me vio por última vez y me sonrió… Edward puso sobre mí un paragua negro que me cubrió un poco de la lluvia e iba mascullando maldiciones y reproches contra Rose y Alice… me reía de sus amenazas…

-Les voy a tirar todas sus cremas por el inodoro… no mejor dejare a Anthony solo en su habitación… no mi hijo no tiene la culpa… pondré tinta en su shampoo, no me dejaran calvo si me meto con sus cabellos… pero juro que la pagaran por no haberte vestido más abrigada… dios mejor serán que se escondan bajo tierra si llegas a enfermarte…

-Edward… lo llame, pero nada seguía con sus amenazas… Edward e nuevo pero ninguna respuesta… así que me puse frente a el he hice lo único que lo devuelve a la realidad… lo abrace fuerte, él se paró inmediatamente.

-Edward estoy bien… te lo juro… solo que estoy feliz… y lo que me diga Rene o Charlie o incluso Stefan no me molesta… de verdad, y por tu seguridad te aconsejo que no hagas nada contra las chicas…

El me vio a los ojos y me sonrió… acerco su cara a tan solo unos centímetros del mío… como si estuviera pensando en algo, en un momento creí que me iba a besar… mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal… pero solo apoyo su frente sobre la mia y dio un suspiro profundo.,..

-Bella estaba tan preocupado… no… no sabes… lo que produces en mi pequeña… te quiero más de lo que imaginas… y me da miedo saber que puedo perderte… no sé qué haría son ti… junto a Anthony eres todo mi mundo… me dan las fuerzas para seguir…

Sabia o creía saber a lo que se refería… esboce una sonrisa y bese su mejilla… el cerro sus ojos disfrutando de mi gesto… acaricie su rostro y su cabello que tanto adoraba era lo que más me gustaba de él y mi pequeño Anthony aquel tono cobrizo…

-Edward tu nunca me perderás… siempre… escúchame bien siempre estaré a tu lado y no importa quien llegue o se valla de mi vida tu siempre estarás en el ella… y tampoco dejare que alguien me aleje de ti eres no solo mi amigo… tu eres…

-Que soy para ti Isabella… por favor… necesito saberlo…

Cuando estaba por responder a mi amigo un grito sordo nos separó… era el grito de mi madre llamándome… de seguro ya sabía que había llegado… me volví a ver s Edward y este solo asintió… me gire y camine a mi tortura personal…

Al llegar al marco de la puerta y frente a la figura de mi madre está en vez de recibirme como cualquiera madre amorosa o comprensiva o ansiosa de saber cómo me fue en mi día, solo recibí una cachetada en mi rostro… sentía mi cara arder y un sabor a oxido y sal me llego a mi lengua… tan fuerte fue el golpe que saboree mi propia sangre que emergia de mi labio… no sé cuánto tiempo paso ni que fue lo que ocurrió ya que la puerta fue cerrada en mis narices y sentí una mano conocida para mi… deje que me guiara por la puerta de atrás, deje que me sentara en la silla que da a la mesa de esta… deje que me limpiara la sangre de mi rostro…

-Bella… debes subir a tu habitación y cambiarte de ropas tu padre está en su despacho con Stefan… yo solo asentí y me fui a mi habitación… una vez hay saque una toalla de mi ropero, fui al baño abrí el grifo y me metí a la ducha sin siquiera sacarme las prendas deje que mi espalda bajara por la pared de esta y escondí mi rostro en mis manos, no llore solo permanecí hay hasta que mi cuerpo tomo una temperatura agradable me saque las ropas y me comencé a lavar mi cabello, estaba con mis ojos cerrados disfrutando el agua golpetear con mi piel, pero sentí que era observada trate de ver por el vidrio de la regadera pero nada, suspire y cerré la llave del agua, tome la toalla y me envolví en ella, camine hasta mi habitación y me dirigí a mi armario, saque mi ropa interior y cuando estaba por sacar la toalla de mi cuerpo unas manos se posicionaron en mi vientre abrazándose a mi cuerpo por detrás… me quede estática tenía miedo…

-No sabía que me ibas a recibir de esta manera… querida Isabella…

-Suéltame… o gritare… dije con miedo

-Creo que a tus padres no les molesta que este aquí… pero soy un caballero y dejare que te alistes… solo que no olvides que estaré aquí unos días…

-Vete de aquí sino quieres que llame a mis amigos…

-Que miedo… el gorila, el soldado de plomo y papa de cartón no me harán nada…y acuérdate querida que tarde o temprano tu serás mia…

-Ni en tus mejores sueños… pienses que algún día me tocaras…

Stefan deslizo sus manos por mis caderas hasta llegar a mis piernas desnudas, cada vez que su mano tocaba una parte de mi piel un escalofrió se instalaba en mi cuerpo… me daba repulsión el solo hecho de sentir su toque, unas pequeña lagrimas recorrieron mi mejilla, después de unos segundos más tarde se apartó de mí y con una sonrisa en sus labios se fue de mi habitación caí de rodillas al suelo a sujetando con todas mis fuerzas la prenda que cubría mi cuerpo…

Me levante del suelo me vestí y me acerque a la ventana en esta estaba Edward viendo con los ojos negros de furia, sabía que había visto todo… tome el teléfono de mi buro y llame al suyo… sin siquiera que le diga algo me dijo…

-Quieres que le vaya a partir su cara… Isabella solo pídelo… te lo ruego…

-No Edward estoy bien… por favor deja tu puerta abierta en la noche no quiero dormir aquí… por favor…

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti pequeña te estaré esperando… Bella yo… yo… te quiero…

Sonreí ante lo que me dijo… yo también Edward… colgué la llamada y me fui de la habitación, al bajar fui hasta la gran sala y en este lugar estaba la imagen de la familia feliz que todos conocen… mama y papa, sentados uno junto a otro en la mesa, la silla que correspondía a Kate era ocupada por Stefan y frente a este me situaba yo… avance y me senté no fui participe de la cena ni de sus conversación, al terminar me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación cerré la ventana pero la cortina dando acceso a la vista por cualquier cosa…

Encendí mi pc y comencé a revisar lo que me faltaba para el rancho… cuando estaba por acabar la puerta se abrió y la voz de mi padre me sobresalto…

-Isabella debo hablar contigo…

-Si padre… me gire y quede frente a frente al…

-Isabella no preguntare que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza… pero lo único que te voy a decir es que no quiero más malos ratos… Stefan está en casa y no deseo más nada de lo que nos diste de ver en la mañana escuchas…

-Si padre… no te preocupes de nada…

-Isabella yo… tú… hija yo lo siento…

Lo que me dijo me sorprendió mi papa no me había llamado hija desde que mi hermana había muerto.

Mi padre se giró sobre sus talones y se fue por la puerta un golpe en la ventana me llamo la atención y en esta estaba Anthony lo vi y sonreí le envié un beso este se ruborizo y se fue de ahí.

-Muy bien Kate es la hora que este junto a mi hermana te necesito ahora más que nunca… pero sobretodo ayúdame con Damon…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 7: Un día de Feria

Ya casi daban las 11 de la noche y como era de esperarse mi casa se sumía en un silencio sepulcral, no podía estar tranquila en este momento las sombras me hacían alucinar que alguien me observaba desde la obscuridad, Edward había mantenido la luz de noche encendida, eso significaba que me esperaba.

Lentamente me deslice de mi cama me puse mis zapatillas y mi chaleco, abrí lentamente mi puerta para comprobar que nadie me escucharía, me dirigí a mi ventana y salí hacia el exterior, apoye mis pies en el tejado y camine hacia la enredadera que me ayudaría a salir de la propiedad de mis padres, pero para llegar a esta debía pasar por la habitación de huéspedes la cual tenía hospedado a mi pesadilla… digo Stefan.

Camine a paso lento y aproxime mi cara a la ventana, mis ojos se enfocaron en la figura que estaba en la cama desnuda… un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo… imaginar el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo es una cosa pero verlo es otra…

Agite mi cabeza tratando de apartar mi visión de aquello y continuar con mi camino, al llegar a mi improvisada escalera gire mi cuerpo y descendí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, cruce el jardín y salí por la tabla floja que da a la casa de mi amigo y salvavidas, al llegar a su puerta esta no demoro en abrirse y la preocupada figura de Edward apareció ante mí, de un rápido movimiento ya me tenía entre sus fuertes brazos y agradecí este gesto, envolví mis brazos entorno a su cintura y bese inconscientemente su pecho que estaba desnudo… ni siquiera me había dado cuenta… dios Isabella siempre tan despistada.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías… me dijo con una suspiro y dejando un suave beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza.

-Lo siento pero tuve que esperar que todos se durmieran… y como vez debo volver antes que noten mi ausencia o sino no poder salir lo que me queda de verano y estar encerrada con Stefan bajo un mismo techo no es una posibilidad siquiera.

-Ese desgraciado trato de hacer algo más… dijo con la mandíbula tensa.

-No… Edward me tomo por improviso, pero no volverá a suceder…

-No sabes las ganas que tenia de saltar por tu ventana y romperle toda su cara de idiota… te juro que si Anthony hubiera estado dormido no lo hubiera dudado.

Apoye mi cabeza a su torso y cerré mis ojos disfrutando su cercanía, sabía que Edward era demasiado sobreprotector conmigo y me gusta, pero a veces se sobre limita, lentamente alce mi rostro a su cara y di una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo se Edward… pero no quiero que nada malo te suceda por mi culpa… además el idiota… digo Stefan no merece tanta atención…

El me veía directo a mis ojos… como si estuviera viendo hacia más allá de mi misma… como si estuviera viendo mi alma… él siempre decía que yo era como un libro abierto y que mis ojos decían lo que mis labios no… además estaba más que segura que Edward me conocía mejor que yo misma… acerque mis labios hacia su mejilla besándola en el acto, el solo cerro sus ojos, pero cuando separe mis labios de su cara un bostezo escapo de mí, El solo me sonrió y tomo mi mano derecha dirigiéndome a la habitación… pero no era la habitación que normalmente ocupaba cuando estaba aquí… esta era su habitación, lo detuve a medio camino y al girarse me dijo…

-Lo siento hermosa pero con el clima tan cambiante se me olvido que debía reparar el tejado y tuve una pequeña inundación en dos de mis habitaciones…

Yo solo sonríe y nos acostamos en la gran cama matrimonial en la habitación y como era de esperarse mi pequeño Anthony estaba durmiendo en medio de la gran cama, rápidamente me saque mis zapatillas y ocupe el lado derecho abrazándolo en el proceso, Edward por su parte cerro las cortinas y apago la luz que mantenía encendida, se acercó a mi lado y beso mi mejilla, pero se acercó a mi oído y en casi un susurro me dijo…

-Estuvo esperándote pero el sueño lo venció.

Acaricie la mejilla de mi angelito y bese su cabecita, pero al girar mi cara choque sin querer mis labios con los Edward… este al principio no hizo nada sus ojos estaban muy abiertos como si estuviera sorprendido ante el contacto y así como fue el accidente corrí mi cara de la suya con un fuerte sonrojo en mis mejillas, Edward pareció sentir mi vergüenza y aclaro su garganta.

-Dejare el despertador a las 6 de la mañana a si tienes tiempo de volver sin problemas…

Yo solo asentí y cerré mis ojos dejando que Morfeo me llevara junto a Él.

Mis sueños eran los mismo, pero esta vez podía ver a Kate jugando sobre la arena de la playa, trataba de alcanzarla pero no podía… ella agitaba sus brazos y me gritaba desde su lugar, gire mi rostro y pude ver a mis padres abrazados mirándonos con amor en sus ojos, seguí las huellas de mi hermana y cuando la alcance esta tenía entre sus manos la medalla del ángel.

-Bella… mira dijo mirando hacia el océano… sabes dónde estoy es tranquilo, pero no se compara con esto…

-A que te refieres enana… dije acariciando su cabeza…

Ella me sonrió y volvió su mirada al océano, -Sabes me duele ver a mama así, lo siento Bella solo te he causado problemas…

No sabía a qué se refería gire mi rostro hacia mi madre y esta seguía viéndonos a nosotras, pero papa no estaba a su lado.

-Bella debes ser feliz… te lo mereces… y… sé que Él te ama de verdad…

-El… Kate a quien te refieres…

-Dios Bella si quieres distraída… estoy hablando del chico de ojos azules… él te ama lo siento… pero debes tener cuidado ya que hay otro muchacho interesado en ti…

Me acerque más a mi hermana como si un dolor se instalara en mi pecho… sentía que se alejaba de mí, ella se levantó y me sonrió el viento jugaba con sus rizos dorados, me levante pero ella lentamente se fue desapareciendo ante mis ojos… comencé a desesperarme, alza mis manos a su cara pero mis dedos atravesaban su figura…

-Bella… se feliz…

Y termino de desaparecer mis mejillas estaban inundadas en lágrimas y sentía que me faltaba el aire, gire mi rostro a mis padres y estos me veían con decepción en la cara, caí en mis rodillas y sentí que era abrazada… no sabía quién era solo que me decían palabras tranquilizadoras… abrí mis ojos y me encontré en la habitación de Edward y este me tenía abrazada y acariciaba mi cabello…

-Shhh, ya paso pequeña… no llores más…

Me acerque más a Él y llore por no sé cuánto tiempo, levante mi mirada y vi por la ventana que pronto amanecería…

-Debo irme… dije aun con voz estrangulada.

-Quieres que te vaya a dejar.

-No Anthony podría despertar y asustarse, además solo serán unas cuantas horas…

Me levante de la cama me calce mis zapatillas y Salí sin mirar atrás, salí por la puerta y trepe rápidamente la enredadera, al pasar por la habitación de huéspedes me fije que Stefan estaba dormido pero gracias al cielo cubriendo sus partes nobles, seguí mi camino y llegue a mi ventana, entre y cerré, me saque las zapatillas y me senté en mi cama observando la medalla de Kate, la tome en mis manos y sonreí ante esta…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero la voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos…

-La extrañas…

No quiera verlo directamente a los ojos, así que solo asentí.

-Tu madre me mando a decirte que hoy saldremos a una reunión con el padre de Stefan, pero él no quiere asistir así que hoy debes pasar el día con el…

Sabía lo que significaba aquello hoy iba a ser un día de pesadilla, pero debía hacerlo.

-Está bien padre…

-Isabella…

Gire mi rostro y lo vi en sus ojos había dolor, y arrepentimiento.

-Sé que a veces somos un pocos duros contigo… pero debes entender que lo hacemos por tu futuro… no seré eterno y tanto tu madre y yo correremos la misma suerte de tu hermana… Stefan es un puerto seguro para ti, él te dará lo que yo no pueda cuando no estemos.

Cerré mis ojos ante su mención, salió de mi habitación y me dirigí a mi closet saque mi ropa que usaría el día de hoy me fui directo a la ducha, me vestí y Salí de mi habitación para encontrarme a Stefan recostado junto a mi puerta.

-Donde fuiste anoche… dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Me paralice ante su comentario y sentí como mi sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo.

-Anoche quería un poco de compañía ya que no podía dormir y cuando fui a verte me encontré con tu cama vacía… no sabía Isabella que te gustaba jugar a las escondidas… que mal… ¿que pasara si tu madre se entera?…

SI antes me sentía mal ahora quería estar bajo tierra…

-Por favor Stefan… no digas nada…

-Mmm no lo sé dulce Isabella… eso tiene un pequeño precio…

-Stefan solo ayúdame en esto… si… además hoy tendré que estar junto a ti durante el día…

-Que delicia un día junto a ti… estoy ansioso…

Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, pero cuando estaba a una distancia considerable, volvió su rostro a mí y dijo…

-Un beso es mi precio por mi silencio… y solo será esta vez a la próxima yo mismo despertare a tus padres para encontrarte… y no será muy lindo… entiende Isabella que tarde o temprano tu serás mia… serás mi pequeño trofeo…

Volví a entrar a mi habitación y apoye mi espalda en la puerta descendí por esta misma y tape mi cara con mis manos, estaba sumida en la desesperación, pero el sonido de mi móvil me saco de mi triste realidad.

-Bella… he hablado con los chicos y hoy iremos a la feria estatal… deseas ir… termino por decir Alice con un mucho entusiasmo.

-Alice… hoy debo estar con Stefan, mis padres me lo pidieron…

-Solo tráelo sabes que Edward, Emmet y Jasper no dejaran que se pase de listo.

-Si tienes razón a qué hora…

-Mmm te parece a las 1 de la tarde… a si estamos un buen rato…

-Si claro, gracias amiga…

-Mmm Bella… también invite a Damon…

-Que tu ¿qué? Mary Alice Brandon porque hiciste eso…

-Hay Bella será divertido además el chico está más que prendado por ti solo quiero ayudarte… además servirá para atemorizar al idiota.

Pero cuando estaba por alegar algo más Alice ya había colgado la llamada.

Me levante y fui hacia el comedor donde mi familia feliz ya estaba desayunando, tome una taza de la cocina, serví un poco de leche y le puse chocolate en polvo, prepare mi desayuno y me senté en la mesa de la cocina, cuando estaba por terminar mi desayuno escuche como mi madre se despedía de Stefan y le deseaba un buen día.

Me levante lave lo que ensucie y guarde todo, salí hacia el jardín y me senté en el columpio que había en este, cerré mis ojos y comencé a balancearme inconscientemente, me gustaba sentir la brisa en mi rostro, acariciando mi cabellera, pero cuando estaba en mi nube personal unas manos me detuvieron y unos labios se estamparon en los míos, abrí mis ojos de golpe y trate de empujar a quien sea que me estuviera besando.

-Si realmente quieres mi silencio deberías esforzarte un poco más…

Pero cuando se estaba acercando de nuevo una mano lo intersecto en su camino, la cual agradecí internamente, Emmet tenía a Stefan agarrado de su brazo impidiéndole que me besara, mi amigo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro de diez metros la cual se debía por atormentar a Stefan.

-UUhhhjjj no podre sacar esa imagen de mi linda cabecita… Stefan lávate los dientes si quieres besar a Bellita… además es casi como mi hermana…

No podía esconder la alegría que me causaba mi amigo estaba más que contenta gracias a él no había compartido con el idiota sus gérmenes… un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral.

-Bellita tu príncipe azul te espera en la acera si no te apuras Alice y mi Rose lo espantaran… Dios… no sabes la preguntas que le han hecho al pobre chico… dijo meneando su cabeza.

Me levante de golpe y corrí todo lo que mis piernas me concedieron, al llegar a la calle vi al pobre Damon con cara de sufrimiento, mientras era invadido de preguntas de mis locas amigas.

-Damon ¿cuánto mides?, ¿cuál fue tu estatura al nacer?, ¿a qué edad te salió tu primer diente?, ¿Has matado alguien?

Cada vez eran peores, pero las quería así de locas… me acerque lentamente y como Alice y Rose estaban de espaldas no me vieron llegar, solo mi príncipe de ojos azules, ya que al verme una sonrisa se instaló en su cara, mis amigas le llamaban la atención diciéndole que era una mal educado al dejar dos hermosas chicas hablando solas, pero no podía dejar de verme así como yo no podía dejar de verlo a sus hermosos ojos, al llegar su lado me tomo de la mano y beso el dorso, soltando unos suspiros de mis amigas al ver su gesto tan caballeroso, definitivamente era un hombre perfecto.

Pero para mí desgracia me había olvidado de un gran problema, Stefan estaba presente y no pasaría por alto mi cercanía con Damon, y como si fuera el mismísimo demonio siendo invocado apareció a mi lado empujándome levemente de Damon e interponiéndose entre ambos, quería tomarlo por los hombros y empujarlo más fuerte pero algo en mi cerebro se enfrió antes de cometer alguna estupidez que condenara mi libertad.

-Un gusto soy Stefan Wesley… el casi novio…

Damon lo desafío con su hermosa mirada y frunciendo el ceño dijo con voz furiosa… - Damon Salvatore el futuro de Isabella.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se instaló en mis labios al escuchar tal declaración de guerra y como si hubiera sido nombrado una mala palabra Edward acoto…

-Y soy un vampiro que bebe sangre de los animales, si me permiten… Bella ya es tiempo de irnos y si tu casi novio y tu futuro con patas no se apuran nos iremos y los dejaremos aquí está bien… y pude notar un leve tono de disgusto en su voz casi como si estuviera reteniéndose a decir algo más.

Me acerque a mi amigo y tome la mano a mi Anthony y nos subimos al auto de Edward, como era de esperarse, mi pequeño se subió a mis piernas y acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho e inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello, en el asiento del copiloto Edward obligo literalmente a Stefan a sentarse ya que como sabía lo que había pasado ayer no era muy cómodo para mi tenerlo cerca aunque sea sentado a mi lado, junto a mí se acomodó Alice y su novio Jasper, por otro lado en el Jeep de Emmet se instalaron Rose y mi querido Damon.

Al llegar a la feria y tras una que otra idiotez por parte de Stefan, llegamos a nuestro destino, Anthony se arrojó del auto literalmente llevándome con El en el proceso, los chicos pagaron las entradas y nos dirigimos a los juegos, desde el carrusel, los globos con agua, el estanque, una competencia de hombría entre los chicos en el juego de fuerza, que para mí buena suerte el ganador fue Damon, la casa de las risas, la del terror, los carritos chocones, entre otros juegos, me la estaba pasando de maravilla en cada juego era acompañada por Anthony o Damon, pero cuando mi pequeño ya no doy más del cansancio, Edward se lo llevo y se fue con él auto, mientras que Damon me tomo de la mano y me llevo a escondidas de los demás a la casa de los espejos, una vez adentro fuimos hasta un pequeño rincón muy lindo ya que los espejos tenían formas de corazón o algunos tenían detalles de catedral que a luz daban diversas figuras y colores, Damon me abrazo por detrás y puso su cabeza en mi hombro una de sus manos me acariciaba la cintura y la otra realizaba la misma tarea en mi cuello.

Me sentía feliz y querida, estaba en una burbuja, con su nariz comenzó acariciar mi cuello, lentamente me giro y como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana acaricio por enésima vez mi rostro, cerré mis ojos disfrutando al máximo su contacto que hacia erizar mis cabellos, abrí mis ojos quede embobada de él, sé que tenía que comportarme per tenerlo hay solo para mí era demasiada la tentación, así que hice lo que cualquier mujer haría, lo bese con todo la pasión que brotaba de mí en ese momento.

El me encerró en sus brazos y como si fuera un sediento en un oasis me beso de igual o peor manera que yo, sus manos recorrían cada una de mis curvas, deteniéndose para seguir su sendero, me sentía morir, si en este momento pasara una desgracia ni cuenta me daría ya que solo me importa Damon sus manos y sus dulces labios, el maldito aire nos faltó haciendo que nos separamos, pero así como nos separamos comenzamos otra ronda de acalorados y pasionales besos.

Después de habernos perdido por casi una hora y un furioso Stefan decidimos salir de nuestro escondite y encontrarnos con nuestros amigos, ya la noche había llegado y era hora de volver a casa, pero Damon acerco su rostro a mi oído y con voz seductora me dijo…

-Quisiera mostrarte algo esta noche, ¿podrías acompañarme?

Yo lo medite unos segundos y el al parecer entristeció su facciones, así que solo asentí y le dije muy bajito solo para que el escuchara…

-Tiene que ser después de medianoche, ya que mis padres y la sanguijuela de Stefan deben estar dormidos… solo así podre acompañarte ya que mi madre está a favor de Stefan y hace todo lo posible para que sea su novia…

Damon cerro sus puños con fuerza y dio la mirada más asesina que pudo al invitado de mis padres, este por su parte dio un escalofrió y se alejó de nosotros lo más que pudo, tome la mano de Damon para llamar su atención y le di un fugaz beso en sus labios, este me sonrió y asintió con su cabeza nos fuimos a los autos y emprendimos el retorno a nuestras casas, fue la misma dinámica pero solo esta vez Alice llevaba al pequeño terremoto en sus piernas, mire por la ventanilla el cielo, estaba despejado y el ambiente era cálido, las estrellas refulgían en el cielo y la luna estaba llena, mire a mis amigos y vi a Edward viéndome por el espejo retrovisor, una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios al cruzar nuestras miradas, Stefan por su parte estaba desparramado en el asiento del copiloto durmiendo, Jasper junto su cabeza con la Alice y besaba su frente con amor, Alice estaba acurrucada a mi Anthony y suspiraba cuando mi amigo la besaba.

Volví mi vista hacia mi ventana, cuando ya estábamos a medio camino mi celular comenzó a vibrar y sonreí al ver que era un mensaje de Damon, lo abrí sin esperar y este decir al cosa más hermosa del mundo….

- _le donne sonno piú belle che ho visto nella mia vita (eres la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida). _D

Una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios y otro mensaje llego

- _Il tou sorriso é la luce che ho questo illuminante la mia vita, fammi sapere, let me nella tua vita e amore per sempre (tu sonrisa es la luz que me esta iluminando mi vida, dejame conocerte, dejame entrar en tu vida y amarte por siempre). _D

-Dejame adivinar el príncipe azul llego a ti… dijo Edward con voz baja.

Yo lo mire y asentí, el solo fijo su vista en el camino y dijo con voz ahogada como si estuviera soportando un sollozo.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz, no importa con quien sea…

Me levante un poco del asiento por detrás de él, bese como pude su mejilla y acaricie su cabellera que tanto me encanta, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y este acerco la suya a la mia, mi posición era muy incómoda pero soportable, además sabía que Edward solo está preocupado por mí, pero cuando estaba compartiendo este hermoso momento con el mi móvil vibro por última vez me separe de mi amigo y abrí el mensaje.

-Te esperare afuera de tu casa en el sauce, a las 1 am… no me olvides por favor… D

-Ahí estaré… y jamás podría olvidarte… B

Envié el mensaje y levante mi cara hacia Edward pero no pude descifrar su rostro, y creí haber visto una lagrima descender por su mejilla, pero solo fue mi impresión ¿cierto?_  
_

_ Queridas/os lectores yo no soy de estar pidiendo reviews, ni dejar este tipo de mensaje pero al ver la falta de interés en mis proyecto estoy tomando en cuenta dejar de escribir aunque duela… me toma mucho tiempo escribir y hay veces que dejo de lado a mi hijo para escribir… espero entiendan mi punto de vista dejare por terminada esta historia y over me pero no continuare gracias por el apoyo a quien si están constantemente conmigo besitos y cuídense los quiere por siempre su amiga Mili…_


End file.
